A Change of Heart
by InvalidUser
Summary: Daisuke is haunted by the kiss Dark and Risa shared that starry night. Daisuke knows now how Risa truly feels. But when he finds a bracelet that allows him to change her feelings, he's torn between love and friendshi. [Dai X Risa] [First Fanfic]
1. I Trials of a Broken Heart

This fanfiction would probably suck. I usually visit but I never actually registered. So I got off my lazy ass, signed up and did a DNAngel story for you guys. I don't know if it's good (by your standards) but I hope it can at least be worthy of being a decent fanfic.

This fanfic happens after Dark and Risa kiss for the first (and only) time. I only have volumes 1 and 2 of the manga, so this one's based on then anime's timeline. Okay, so you guys might spite me for doing a Daisuke x Risa x Dark thing so feel free to spite. I'm trying my best to stay true to the original demeanors of the characters, unlike what some writers would do. I really just don't find the need to change Daisuke into an overly confident jock. Reading Interview with the Vampire and The Cirque Du Freak series pretty much inspired me to make it first person. Anyway, heeeeeeereeee's Daisuke!

* * *

'_I can't believe you Dark!' _ I said to myself mentally. I couldn't believe what just happened. It wasn't just I _couldn't_ believe it, but I just **_didn't_** want to believe it. _'Oh come on Daisuke,' _he teased. _'It was just a kiss.'_ Just a kiss…? Well, that kiss just broke my heart. How can it be 'just a kiss'? I hated Dark more than ever now. I hated him more than when he first took over, even more when he made me kiss Ms. Harada's sister. I loathed him so badly. 

'…' Silence. I lay at my bed now. Mom and Grandpa tried to talk to me at the dinner table, but I refused to talk. When they had finally given up, I headed to my room. I didn't want to talk to Dark. I didn't want him to talk to me either. All I wanted right now was Dark – no, -- I wanted everyone to leave me alone. Not even Ms. Harada could cheer me up right now. I was mad at her too. I would have been fuming if Dark had flirted with her, but no. He just had to do something better than that. He had to kiss her! Why did Ms. Harada let him kiss her? It was so unfair. I love her, I really do. So why— _'What'cha thinking about?' _asked Dark. It was as if he really wanted to piss me off._ 'Go away.'_ Even the voice in my head sounded broken. _'Aw, did I hurt little Daisuke's feelings?'_ That was it, I really couldn't handle anymore.

I clutched my pillow tighter than ever and started crying. I cried my heart out that night. And I didn't care if my mom, grandfather or even Ms. Harada heard it. I cried until the whole pillow was wet with my tears. My eyes were staring to hurt. I didn't care about that, though. I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to… wanted to… to…

Morning or almost morning at the very least.

I stretched and yawned. I slowly opened my eyes but they started to sting. I slowly recalled the events of yesterday. I wasn't as angry as I was yesterday. At Ms. Harada, I mean. How could I hate her after all? It was all Dark's fault after all. I sighed deeply. It was going to be a rough day today. There was school, and then I had to steal that stupid Bracelet. _'Good morning, sunshine.'_ said Dark mockingly. I ignored him. I walked pathetically to the bathroom. Maybe a nice quick shower would cool my mind.

I stepped into the bathroom willingly. I looked at the mirror and found that my eyes were redder than usual. Not only were my pupils red, but the other parts too. Just great, everyone would know that I was crying. I undressed and turned the knobs of the shower. The water was soothing. It was warm and it reminded me of a Hot Spring. It wasn't enough to make me smile, but it helped.

I stepped out of the shower, more content than I was when I first walked in. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed toward my room. I checked the clock nearest to my bed. It was only 4:30 and classes still started at 8:00. It glanced at the window and the sun was still trying to leap over the horizon. I walk would probably do me some good. _'A kiss would do you good, too.'_ teased Dark. _'No,' _I replied. _'It would do **you** good.'_

Dark seemed delighted at my remark. I scowled and shook my head. I put on my uniform nevertheless, and headed downstairs.

Nobody was awake yet. That didn't surprise me at all. Mom usually woke up at 7, and old men needed their sleep. I almost snickered at that thought. I could hear Dark laughing in my head, too.

I headed for the kitchen and had an easy breakfast. Toasted bread, egg and bacon were all I had. I really didn't mind though. Having a full stomach was the _least_ of my troubles.

I gulped down a glass of milk and left my home. The walk from my residence to the school was significantly lessened due to the tram ride. It only took about 10 minutes but those 10 minutes felt like an hour.

I checked my watch immediately when I arrived. It was only 5:00. I was almost shocked that it was still so early in the morning. I thought my watch was broken but the semi-dark sky reassured the time. Nonetheless, I entered the school grounds. I roamed the gardens, for the school wasn't even open yet. Even when I was a kid, I was, more or less, in tune with nature. It was part of that damn training my family had forced me to undergo. Now that I'm older, I'm quite thankful that I did endure it. I could see the falling leaves hit the pond with such grace. Its elegance couldn't even be matched by the best ballerina. Of course, I might just be going crazy. _'Yeah, you are.' _said Dark. I was essentially stunned that he decided to speak. Since breakfast, Dark hadn't spoken a word. For a moment, I almost forgot that I actually was a "Phantom Thief".

I found my way to a large oak tree. I nodded at the tree, as if to say hello. I sat under it and stared at the horizon. The sun was not quite up yet. But I could feel myself bathing in its soft rays; it felt almost comforting. My eyes started to close slowly. I let myself slowly drift into unconsciousness. It wasn't that hard, if truth be told. I didn't catch enough sleep, so I really… have to rest. Yes, that's right. I should… I should get some… rest

* * *

Well, I ended in, pretty much, what was a cliffhanger. In any case, that's the first chapter. 


	2. II An Unfortunate Encounter

Yoh. Maybe I should've waited awhile before I continue the fanfic, but the internet isn't working and I've pretty much just finished Crackdown and Def Jam: Icon. -sighs- 

I decided to make the new chapter mostly out of boredom. Forgive me if it isn't a superior second chapter

* * *

"Daisuke," called a voice. It was a pretty familiar voice, but I couldn't very much recognize it. "Daisuke," the voice called again. It was a high pitched voice, full of excitement and zeal. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The figure was a bit blurred, but gradually the shapes soon sharpened. "Daisuke, what's wrong with you?" said the voice almost merrily. For the first time that day, I truly smiled. It was Risa Harada; the love of my life, clad in her red uniform. "You won't believe what just happened!" she continued impatiently. 

The sun was out already. And I glanced at my wrist watch and saw that it was 7:30. Wow, I didn't imagine that I would nap that long.

"I was looking all over for you!" she stated. I could definitely tell she was irritated at the fact that she had to look for me. I felt pity for her, even if I was the one who deserved the sympathy.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely, even if it really wasn't needed.

She chuckled softly, but audible enough for me to hear. "You're too kind Dai," she said. "You really don't have to keep tormenting yourself with all these apologies." I blushed at her comment. I knew it was true, but old habits died hard.

"Hey," she said, bending down. She stared at me with such attention; it gave me butterflies in my stomach. I looked away as quick as I could. I felt my cheeks go red. "Your eyes," she continued.

"W-what about them?" I replied shakily. "Have you been crying?" she said with an eyebrow raised. I turned to her, raised my hands in denial and smirked crookedly. "Of course not!" I lied. "It's the fact that I slept for so long here."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay." She grinned almost wickedly at me. "I kissed Dark yesterday," she whispered. "I know…" I replied inaudibly. My eyes felt watery, my stomach was twisting and I clenched my fists so hard until it turned white.

'_See that Dai,'_ remarked Dark in my head. _'Even she enjoyed it,' _he teased. Why couldn't he just shut up? Why did he have to tease me so relentlessly?

"What was that?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied quickly, covering my tracks. "I'm going to class now." My voice was filled with hate. It was as if I didn't care about Ms. Harada's feelings—which I didn't at the moment.

"What's wrong Dai?" she asked, as I stood. I glared at her hatefully. Why was she so oblivious to the truth? Or was it just that she loved Dark so much that she ignore everyone else? "Everything." I replied as I walked away. "Everything is wrong."

'_That was pretty harsh Dai,'_ said Dark wordily. _'I don't care.'_ I replied. Dark groaned. He was definitely annoyed by my actions. _'That isn't what a gentleman would do,'_ he added. _'I don't care.'_ I said once again. _'She'll never like you now.'_ he whispered, definitely concerned for me. Without a "Sacred Maiden", I couldn't break the Niwa curse. _'I… I don't care.' _I replied shakily.

I entered the classroom way before classes started. I had twenty minutes left until I indulged myself in algebra. I sat on my seat and stared outside the window. This was so unfair. Dark _always_ got what he wanted.

"Daisuke," said a troubled voice. It was Ms. Harada's twin sister, Riku. "Where's my sister?" I rolled my eyes. Any mention of Risa's name again, I might explode. "Outside." I replied uncaringly. "Wasn't she looking for you?" she uttered. "Yes, she was looking for me." I answered. "Then why aren't you with her?" she inquired. "I-I don't want to be with her at the moment." I replied pathetically.

I expected her to tease me about it, but she respected my privacy. She nodded and left. I felt glad that somebody actually did care about my feelings. I would have said thank you, but she had already left to look for her younger sister.

* * *

Well, I tried to keep true to Daisuke's character, but I've never seen Daisuke mad. The closest he has gotten to that stage was depression. 

I think that chapter was more emo than I intended it to be. But whatever, DNAngel _is_ emo.

* * *


	3. III Oddities

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters featured in this piece of literature. They all belong to the wonderful Yukiru Sugisaki. _

_The plot is entirely original. Only the start (where Dark kisses Risa) of this fanfic was actually seen in the anime. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I finally wrote a disclaimer. Huzzah!

It's been a month since I've been working on the story and to be honest, I sort of lost interest in writing it. But after one lazy summer day, I decided to write. Continuing the story is also a way for me to get over the fact that I _did_ oversleep and, as a result, missed a basketball game where my friends played.

After reading my work over the 'net, I've seen that writing it this way sorta results to headaches, so I decided to use the enter ß key much more often. If you guys think I should continue on with my old style, please comment. –laughs-

So without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

It was about ten minutes after class. Everyone was just getting ready to leave. I saw Takeshi approach me.

Although I was still a bit down-in-the-dump, I essentially got over it, thanks to the horrors of Algebra and Calculus.

I looked at him with mild interest despite knowing what he was going to say.

"Hey, Dai." he said. "Do you know about the Amocapturé?"

The thought made me smirk, but I sure didn't show it.

The Amocapturé was the bracelet I was supposed to steal tonight.

"No, sorry." I said, chuckling.

"Well, it's this famous bracelet," the self-proclaimed "ace reporter" said. "It's supposed to give the user the power to control people's emotions."

Woah. Now that was something I didn't know about.

_"Seems pretty useful," _remarked Dark.

I agreed with Dark. Something like that could be devastating, especially when used in the wrong hands.

"Well, my dad told me tha—" Takeshi tried to say; but someone had just cut him off.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Risa.

I took a deep breath. Honestly, I wasn't that mad at Risa anymore. I mean, how could I stay angry with her forever?

After all, I still do _love_ her.

"Oh, you don't know about the Amocaptu—" Takeshi was cut-off a second time.

Not by Risa, but surprisingly, me.

I clutched my chest tightly and screamed. Although it wasn't loud enough for the whole class to notice, it did make Risa and Takeshi jump.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Risa said, taking a hold of me.

Oh god, not a transformation. No, not here!

_"Daisuke, what's happening?" _Dark asked, sharing the same concern Risa did.

_"My body's changing!" _I replied to Dark.

I could feel Dark's usual calmness subside within me. He was panicking just as much as I was now.

This was the part where Dark took-over by now. But it seemed like he refused too.

My body stayed where it was, but I felt myself somehow disconnecting with it.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Risa shouted.

A few of our classmates turned to look, but dismissed it as quick as they looked.

_"Yeah, I am." _I answered. Or at least I tried to.

It felt like I was talking to Dark.

I attempted to move my arm, but it didn't seem to move.

I struggled to move my feet, but they didn't seem to respond anymore.

"I'm not." answered Dark.

"What's wrong with your voice Dai?" Takeshi remarked.

I cupped my mouth, even if I didn't mean to.

And that's when it struck me. Our personalities **did** change. Only, our bodies didn't.

Probably because Dark refused to— hold on a second! Does this mean we're stuck forever like this?!

"Dai, you sound like someone else I know." Risa added.

_"Geez, you think?!" I answered mentally. _

Dark only shook his head.

"You sure you're okay?" said Risa.

My body's arms fell to its side, and gave an exuberant nod.

"I swear Dai," Risa started. "You seem so different today."

Dark shrugged.

"Anyway, you were saying Takeshi?" Risa said.

Dark grabbed my bag and left the classroom all together.

It was strange watching your body move by itself; it almost felt like a dream.

_"Daisuke, what's going on?" _Dark asked.

_"You've been switching bodies for decades, you tell me!" _I answered, almost screaming.

_"Well, try refusing to transform, just like what I did…?" _he answered, but it sounded more like a question.

I didn't reply.

All I wanted to do was get back in my body, thinking of Dark causing chaos on **my **body… I just couldn't bare the thought.

With that, Dark sneaked into the classroom.

He looked at Risa, and closed his eyes. He suddenly clutched his chest.

Uh-oh! He was transforming too!

I followed his advice and started to reject the feeling of transforming.

Well, needless to say, it did work.

_"I'm back in my body!" _I screamed to Dark.

_"… Yeah, kinda."_ he replied.

Those words made me blink.

What did he mean by _kinda_?

_"What was that?"_ I said to him.

He stayed silent for awhile, and then I heard him whisper something indistinguishably.

_"What was that?" _I repeated, almost irritated at him now.

_"Your eyes,"_ he said.

I rolled my eyes.

_"They feel pretty normal to me." _I replied.

I heard Dark sigh in my head.

_"Well, they don't look normal Daisuke."_ he contradicted.

I was stunned at first, but I couldn't see the difference if there was anyway.

They were working fine to me.

_"They're purple…"_ added Dark, his voice trailing off.

Wait, does that mean Dark and I switched eyes?

No way. It was just one tragedy after another.

And now, I was going to steal that bracelet. Great! Just great!

Things can't get any worse, right?

I fled the school and made my way home.

_"It's time to pick a costume!"_ Dark said, enthusiastically.

I groaned out loud as I entered the tram.

I hated picking costumes, mainly because they looked stupid.

_"They do not look stupid!" _Dark denied. _"They make me look shmexy."  
_

* * *

Well, that was it for the third chapter.

I didn't mean to make the transition from depression to happiness. I've seen a lot of anime where the character is sad and in the next minute screaming for joy. Well, neh. Algebra and Calculus does make you forget about the problems. I know that first hand.

Reviews plz. I'd like to know what you guys think so far. 


	4. IV Crime Time

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters featured in this piece of literature. They all belong to the very talented Yukiru Sugisaki. _

Hello everyone. InvalidUser, here. Sorry for not updating any sooner; I've been busy with a lot of things. School's been such a drag.

So, here we are; another chapter of my fanfic.

* * *

_"The Goddess' bracelet is mine. At eight o' clock tonight, I'm going to claim the blessed bracelet _Amocapturé_._

_(Signed) Phantom Dark" _

I have no idea how mom keeps coming up with these letters. And quite frankly, I don't see why she even has to! Why can't we just steal it **WITHOUT** having the police, the press and Dark's "fans" (if that's what you call them) outside the premises?

I looked at myself at the mirror. Purple orbs stared back at me. I still can't believe Dark and I changed eye-color. This is so bizarre.

"Daisuke!" called my mom. "You're going to be late!"

Is that right? I looked at the clock. It was a quarter until eight. My gaze shifted back to the mirror.

A silly smile was on my face as I examined myself. My bright red hair was totally out of place in this costume. My mom had chosen a familiar outfit. It was black-purple in color, and, when Dark wore it at least, was skin tight.

I knew it made sneaking and the like quite easier, but honestly; can't we just do it in normal clothes?

"You've become quite the complainer, haven't you Daisuke?" stated Dark.

As much as I hate to admit it, he certainly was right. But, I had the right to complain, didn't I? It wasn't like I wanted to be Phantom Thief.

With a long tired sigh, I opened the balcony window. The cool night breeze rushed inside my room. It felt great as it wafted my crimson mane. I called for my pet/guardian, With.

He appeared beside me within a fraction of a second. A rare smile emerged from my face. Whatever the situation, he always made me smile. I don't know why, but he has this odd aura that lures me to him.

"Just admit it," started Dark. "You're just infatuated with With."

He chuckled lightly. As much as it pained me, I sort of snickered at his joke,

"Can it." I said, although not entirely meaning it.

With those words said, I patted With's head softly and, as always, he turned into the legendary wings of the Phantom Thief. He clasped my back firmly, yet I didn't felt a thing.

I bent my knees, and then jumped as high as I could. And there I went; up into the darkness of the evening sky.

**X x X **

It's been a few minutes of flying and I'm already halfway across town. Purple orbs gazed down. The town was as quiet as a mouse. Everyone was either at their houses or near the museum. That was the thing with Dark!

He was a local celebrity, even if he was sorta the bad guy.

He laughed and chatted idly about being such a big personality around town for more than a few centuries. I wasn't really paying attention; the scene was just so breathtaking. I made a mental picture of it, savoring every fine memory of this moment.

It wasn't every night I got to fly. It was usually Dark, but this time, Dark had become, as much as I hate to admit it, quite considerate. I was allowed to go as far as a kilometer from the museum grounds, but any farther than it was time to change to Dark.

**X x X **

"Daisuke!" called the voice for the countless time. "Hurry up and change to me, damn it!"

It took me awhile to realize that Dark was calling me, beckoning me to change back to him.

My eyes darted from side to side, scanning my surroundings quicker than any normal human being.

I was flying way too high. The police spotlight was only a mere meter away from discovering my presence.

I took a deep breath, and then dove down. It was exhilarating but frightening at the same time. I felt my stomach curl from the inside.

Something inside told me to recuperate, get back to flying downside-up. I imagined it was Dark, or it might have been my sub-concious self. I was entirely sure, but it didn't really matter – because no way was I going face-first into the people littered concrete floor.

As I regained my normal flight pattern, I could see a few familiar faces from the crowd. A classmate of mine or two, a few merchants from town and little kids I see playing in the streets. One guy, though, stuck out in the midst of the crowd. , in front of the museum doors, was Inspector Saehara. He was barking orders at the policemen, ordering this and that. It was pandemonium. Everything wasn't going as the inspector had hoped.

But the amazing part of all was that it was dead silent (besides the inspector's growling). The police and the crowd were both quiet.

The inspector stopped shouting. It took me a minute to realize it, but then, I realized why there were all silent. They were waiting; they were waiting for Dark.

After what seemed to be an eternity, my counterpart spoke. "Daisuke," he said, calmer than he had been a few minutes ago. "For our sake, please change now."

I steadied myself, and with a long sigh; I thought of Ms. Harada. Her long brown locks, her endearing smile, everything about her just seemed perfect.

My thoughts drifted to her, and nothing else. I felt myself changing already, but the last thing I saw before that, was her face in the crowd.

* * *

Again, sorry guys for that loooong delay. Not sure if I should continue, though. I feel like I have a massive writer's block. 


	5. V Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. or any of the characters featured in this piece of literature. They all belong to the wonderful Yukiru Sugisaki.

Omfg, lol. I thought this fic was dead.

Yo, InvalidUser here. I totally like abbandoned this fic right here. But meh, I was bored -- so I wrote.

Anyway, yeah -- go check it out. I can say it wasn't worth the year long wait, but meh. Who cares? I really might go start updating this often already. I need a creative outlet, and RPing's gone from me already. So, whee. Go read.

Like, reviews? Please and thank you.

* * *

Ouch, my wrist.

How long has it been? I'm on the floor, lying down, as if I had been attacked. I can barely see anything at all. It's dark – almost pitch-black. My body hurts so much. I can barely get move a muscle.

I struggled to get to my feet, almost stumbling as I did. I regained my senses slowly as I tried to take in what just happened.

A thousand thoughts raced through my head.

Why can't I remember anything? Why was I laying on the floor? What happened to the Amocapturé? Speaking of the Amocapturé where was it? Only then did I realize that I wasn't at the museum at all anymore.

My eyes began to slowly adjust to the darkness. I could see familiar paintings and artifacts, paintings that I stole to be more specific. I was at the basement of the Niwa househo—MY HOUSEHOLD.

What was I doing? I looked at my wrist. The nagging pain had gotten stronger. And to my surprise there it was. The Amocapturé!

"_Wow, great job Dark."_ I said to Dark.

I expected a long speech on how he had done something like this for hundreds of years, yet no reply from the Phantom Thief.

"_Dark?"_ I called to him.

I saw a black feather in front of me, a yellow Stick-It note with a hastily scribbled message on top of it.

Looking at it curiously, I first hesitated to pick it up, but when I saw that it was Dark's handwriting, I read it immediately.

"_Daisuke," _it said _"TAKE OFF THAT BRACELET."_

For a split second, I felt my heart drop. A reaction resulting from pure shock. Nevertheless, I blinked it off.

Was there something wrong with the bracelet? All I could tell was it was too tight and –

_Click !_

The bracelet automatically adjusted itself, and it was less tight than before. In fact, it was just perfect for my wrist.

This was getting odd. I knew that the paintings I stole had magical powers, but this was creepier than usual.

I tried removing the bracelet, but it wouldn't budge. Oh, how I wish I could hear Dark right now, as much as the silence was comfor—

"_Daisuke!"_ said the oh-so-familiar voice in my head. _"What's going on?"_

Perhaps the old cliché line "Be careful what you wish for," is in order.

"I don't know Dark, you tell me." I said, a tinge of worry evident in my shaky voice. "I woke up lying down here!"

He was silent for a while as I expected his reply.

A few good seconds passed, and still no word from Dark.

"Dark, you there?" I hurriedly said.

"_Yeah, I'm just thinking . . ." _he replied trailing off.

I headed up the stairs, using the fire-lit torchlights as my guides. I never came down here much, only for chores and ceremonies, but I didn't really wander down here that much.

I collapsed to the couch when I got up, my head slightly throbbing from a while ago.

"_Well…" _the voice in my head went.

"Well what, Dark?" I replied, anxious for an answer.

"I don't think that bracelet is coming off."

A second passed.

Half a minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back out loud, standing instantly. No doubt my voice had the capacity to wake the entire household, but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"_Ergh," _He went. _"Not so loud Daisuke!"_

"_What do you mean this bracelet won't get off me?" _I ranted mentally. _"How come it's on me the first place? Why do I have to be the one–"_

But before my rant finished, I could her the silence in my head again. Dark was gone again, it didn't seem to make sense.

I looked at the bracelet again; I could feel my eyebrows clumping together in confusion. How was I supposed to bring this to school? It was an intricate bracelet, surely made of solid gold. It was jewel encrusted and everything. It wasn't like a normal silver band. It wasn—ugh. Pain. What the…?

I looked down to my arm to the source of my pain, there wasn't any bracelet anymore, just a normal silver band.

And if I wished it to be a watch?

_Click. Crack._

I grit my teeth in pain, as the silver band slowly morphed into a silver watch.

I paused for a moment, gathering myself. My eyes then wandered to the newly transfigured watch.

Not even the most expensive watch I've ever stolen could compare to this one. Swiss quartz it said on the face. The hands were gold, probably 24 karat or something as expensive. I could hear the rotors and everything – an antique, no doubt. I couldn't describe it any other way but . . .

Beautiful.

I collapsed back to the couch. My thoughts to the bracelet and to what Takeshi had told me. It had the power to control emotions, he said.

Perhaps it was true?

My thoughts kept going at the endless possibilities of the bracelet but little did I know that I was dozing…

Dozing off…


End file.
